Naked
by Maryanna Chan
Summary: Por mais que Sakura desejasse perguntar para ele que tipo de relacionamento os dois sustentavam, ela simplesmente não conseguia. [Sasuke/Sakura] ::.Hentai.::


**Título**: Naked

**Classificação**: M

**Shipper**: Sasuke/Sakura

**Gêneros**: Romance

**Disclamer**: Os personagens do anime/mangá Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction.

**Sinopse**: Ele era frio e insensível, além de serem raras ás vezes em que demostrava qualquer tipo de afeto para com a mulher que todos os dias visitava. Por mais que Sakura desejasse perguntar para ele que tipo de relacionamento os dois sustentavam, ela simplesmente não conseguia, pois todas as vezes que abria a porta de sua casa, ele a atacava sem ao menos dirigir-lhe uma única palavra.

.

.

::. Capítulo Único .::

.

.

Fazia alguns meses em que Sasuke a visitava todas as noites, tendo como objetivo único uma aventura no corpo da Haruno. Assim que ouvia a campainha tocar ás uma da manhã, a rosada levantava-se correndo para ir atende-lo, e antes mesmo que pudesse exclamar um _Olá_ alegre, ele a tomava em um beijo ardente. Nunca fazia perguntas como: _Quando você vai deixar sua esposa?_ Ou _Quando irá mostrar que sente algo por mim?_

A verdade era que Sasuke era um homem insensível e egoísta. Amar para ele era uma palavra vaga e sem sentido. Todos os dias ele traia a mulher e não sentia um pingo de remorso. Era rico graças a trabalhos sujos e nunca se sentia culpado. Quando tudo começou, _estar_ ao lado dele já era suficiente para Sakura. Alisar os fios negros do homem que dormia sobre seu abdômen já bastava.

Mas como toda mulher, Sakura desejava a atenção do parceiro que amava. Desejava palavras e atitudes carinhosas. Desejava poder andar com ele de mãos dadas pela praça. Desejava poder aponta-lo e dizer: _Ele é meu! _

De repente, ter apenas o corpo do mesmo já não bastava. Sakura queria saber o que ela significava para o moreno. Uma mera amante onde ele apenas buscava prazer, ou uma parceira pela qual ele sentia algo especial?

Saber que ele dormia e falava coisas carinhosas para a esposa a fazia sofrer. A realidade abatia-se sobre si, e lhe mostrava o que estava mais que claro. Sasuke não era seu! Não era e nunca seria. Ele era casado á dois anos com a mulher, e diante de toda a sociedade a senhora Uchiha era dele, assim como ele era dela.

Sakura era apenas uma pessoa escondida naquilo tudo. Algo que nunca seria revelado. Que nunca teria valor. Ela era a que saia perdendo em toda aquela história. Afinal, qual homem largaria toda uma vida, com mulher e filhos, para casar-se com alguém onde o único objetivo era ter prazer. Nada mais, nada menos! Apenas o _prazer_!

Penteava delicadamente os longos cabelos rosados. Os olhos verdes fixos no próprio reflexo. Analisava as curvas do corpo, a forma delicada do rosto, a textura macia dos lábios. Sakura era realmente muito bonita, mas não podia negar que ás vezes desejava poder ser feia, apenas para saber se ele ainda estaria ali ao seu lado, independente de sua beleza.

Ás vezes também tinha vontade de morrer, apenas para descobrir se ele derramaria pelo menos uma única gota de lagrima por sua perda. Mas infelizmente, Sakura sabia que não era daquela forma. Sasuke sempre a observava com aqueles olhos frios, sempre mandando e nunca dizendo palavras amorosas. Não estava interessado em sua saúde e muito menos em sua vida. Ele não queria saber _nada_ ao seu respeito, e isso realmente a entristecia.

Após um suspiro melancólico, a rosada secou o rosto que estava molhado pelas lagrimas que derramava á horas. Por mais que quisesse negar e arrancar aquela paixão do peito, ela não conseguia, e sempre acabava deixando toda a raiva e frustação que sentia por não tê-lo ao seu lado descer como cascatas por seus olhos tristes.

Assustou-se levemente quando á campainha ecoo por toda a pequena casa. Poderia até imaginar quem seria enquanto andava vagarosamente para a porta, após observar pelo olho magico, a rosada suspirou tentando acalmar-se, secando os últimos vestígios de lagrimas enquanto abria a porta numa rapidez impressionante.

Tão logo abriu a porta, e um corpo grande e másculo a atacou, jogando-se contra seu corpo com tanta força que a fez bater as costas na parede. Sakura gemeu levemente pela fina dor que lhe subiu pela coluna, observando com a testa franzida em irritação a expressão fria que o homem carregava.

- O que deu em você? – Questionou irritada, empurrando-o violentamente com as mãos fechadas em punhos. Mas o corpo de Sasuke era muito grande e forte comparado ao seu, e por esse motivo, o mesmo ao menos moveu-se do lugar onde estava. Continuando parado enquanto analisava cada curva marcada pelo roupão de seda rosa que ela vestia. – São duas da manhã. Você deveria estar dormindo com sua amada esposa! – Sakura argumentou azeda, com uma pontada de magoa nas palavras que proferiu.

Mas o lindo homem de cabelos negros pareceu não se importar, ao menos limitou-se a dar uma resposta para Sakura, apenas aproximou-se dela devagar, agarrando-a pela cintura enquanto sentia os punhos pequenos da mesma chocando-se contra seu peitoral.

- Você é um grande canalha! – Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Sasuke. O mesmo apenas riu com escarnio, pressionando-a mais contra seu corpo. Sakura pode sentir o hálito quente do moreno, e o mesmo cheirava a bebida alcoólica.

Era realmente incrível o auto controle que ele possuía. Mesmo estando bêbado ainda sustentava a expressão fria e calculista que sempre carregava. Se fosse outro, provavelmente estaria cantando por ai, segurando uma garrafa de bebida enquanto andava tropeçando nas próprias pernas.

- Vim visitar você e é assim que me recebe? – Ele questionou, fingindo-se de inocente. Logo depois riu sarcasticamente de sua própria frase. Sakura apenas tentava soltar-se do homem a sua frente, pois sabia a língua afiada que ele possuía quando estava a fim de magoar.

Mas Sasuke pareceu não se intimidar, pois começou a passar sua língua quente por todo o pescoço da rosada, fazendo a mesma agarrar-lhe os cabelos com força enquanto inclinava-se um pouco para trás, oferecendo mais do local para que a boca deliciosa dele aproveita-se.

- Você quase me convenceu de que sente algo por mim... – Foi o que sussurrou amargamente, fechando os olhos para sentir a sensação tão gostosa que os beijos molhados dele proporcionavam em seu pescoço.

Suspirou quando as mãos grandes e másculas entraram pelo roupão rosa, subindo por sua barriga em direção aos seios que eram sensíveis ao mínimo toque de seus dedos. Dando um pequeno pulo, a rosada rodeo a cintura de Sasuke com as pernas longas e torneadas, sentindo-o apertar sua bunda com a mão que estava livre.

Seu gemido foi calado pelos lábios finos e macios do homem que amava. Sua língua quente e molhada explorava cada pequeno pedaço de sua boca, provando pela milésima vez o gosto que cada um possuía. Um gosto amargo, carregando uma pitada de desejo. Esse era o _gosto_ de Sasuke!

Agarravam-se com tanto desespero que por várias vezes o moreno esbarrou nas paredes, desesperado para que logo chegassem no quarto. Ele a deitou na grande cama, posicionando-se habilmente sobre o corpo pequeno, apoiando seu peso no colchão sobre os cotovelos.

Com agilidade abriu o roupão, vislumbrando a bela visão dos seios fartos e macios da rosada. Começou a beijar-lhe a boca novamente, descendo devagar pelo pescoço, passando pelo busto, até que lambeu o vale dos seios.

Com certa força apertou um dos seios, arrancando um gemido que escapou pelos lábios da rosada. Usando sua língua úmida o moreno lambeu o bico rosado, enquanto usava seus dedos grossos para massagear o ponto sensível do outro seio.

Sakura se inclinava, roçando sua intimidade no membro grande que ainda estava escondido dentro da calça social. Sentia seu interior queimar a cada vez que ele sugava seu seio, chamando por ele em desespero. Seus beijos e caricias deixavam um rastro de fogo por onde passava, enlouquecendo Sakura com aquelas sensações tão gostosas.

Porque não conseguia resistir? Talvez porque o desejava mais que tudo! Porque queria senti-lo dentro de seu corpo. Mesmo que Sasuke não a amasse, a rosada tentava sempre agarrar-se a uma ilusão, tentando acreditar que o amor que sentia por ele já era o suficiente para aquele _caso_ amoroso.

Sakura agarrou os lençóis abaixo de si quando o moreno começou a descer os beijos per seu abdômen, deixando um rastro de saliva quente por sua pele. Ele apertou suas coxas com força, observando com desejo a calcinha úmida que ainda cobria sua intimidade.

Sem retirar a peça de roupa, ele beijou o local mais sensível da rosada, fazendo-a arquear as costas em cima da cama, oferecendo e dizendo que queria muito mais. Ela podia sentir o desejo queimando em seu útero, molhando mais ainda a calcinha de algodão que usava.

Afinal, porque ele a torturava daquela forma tão gostosa? Não podia penetrá-la logo e acabar com toda aquela loucura?

De uma forma incrivelmente sexy, o Uchiha começou mordiscar o clitóris de Sakura. Ela agarrava-lhe os fios negros, empurrando a cabeça do mesmo contra suas pernas, gemendo e se contorcendo na cama. Adorava as sensações que ele lhe proporcionava, podia sentir a forma dos lábios pressionados contra o tecido fino, praticamente beijando-a de uma forma completamente diferente.

Sua calcinha estava completamente encharcada pela saliva do moreno e pelo liquido quase que transparente que descia por suas pernas. Gemendo loucamente, a rosada agarrou-se na cabeceira da cama, remexendo o quadril sobre a boca do moreno.

Ela podia sentir aquela sensação sem igual se aproximando, perto de explodir seu útero em sensações incrivelmente maravilhosas. Inclinava-se mais e mais á medida que aquilo se aproximava, preparando-se para o maior gemido que daria naquela noite.

Entre tanto, para seu total desgosto, Sasuke parou observando-a com um sorriso malicioso e um olhar incrivelmente desejoso. Confusa, a rosada o olhou por sobre seu abdômen, o rosto pálido estava bem no meio de seus seios, enquanto acariciava sua barriga lentamente.

- O que você quer, Sakura?! – Ele lhe questionou. Seu hálito quente batendo no pé de sua orelha, fazendo com que a rosada fechasse os olhos, gemendo só de imaginar aquilo que mais ansiava ter.

- Você! – Sussurrou. – Eu quero você, Sasuke-kun! Apenas você. – Acatando ao pedido da rosada, ele afastou e puxou a calcinha para o lado, a fim de afundar-se em direção á entrada feminina. A ponta quente e lisa de sua ereção encostou em sua entrada, fazendo a rosada gemer e segurar com mais força a barra de madeira da cabeceira da cama.

E sem nenhum previu aviso, ele a penetrou de uma só vez. Sakura gritou em prazer enquanto sentia o membro grande e quente entrar e sair de sua intimidade. Os gemidos de prazer tornavam-se cada vez mais fortes e agudos a cada estocada firme que ele lhe dava.

Sasuke segurava-lhe as cochas torneadas com força, aumentando o ritmo de acordo com os gemidos da rosada. Ela podia sentir a respiração quente e descompensada dele batendo-lhe no pescoço e ombro, enquanto passeava suas mãos para a cintura, segurando firmemente enquanto dava uma estocada mais profunda que as anteriores.

Sakura podia sentir todas aquelas sensações anteriores milhões de vezes melhores. Finalmente sentia-se completa, tendo todo aquele desejo saciado com um prazer quase surreal. Podia sentir o membro grande bater contra o seu útero, fazendo-a querer mais e mais daquilo, remexendo-se uma vez ou outra contra o quadril de Sasuke.

A rosada podia sentir que logo iria explodir em prazer, jogou a cabeça para trás enquanto os gemidos rasgavam sua garganta. Sasuke aumentava a velocidade com que a penetrava, e sua respiração já ficava quase tão errática quanto á dela. – Eu te amo! – Ela ofegou, contorcendo por baixo do corpo masculino. – Eu te amo tanto! Oh, por favor! – Naquele mesmo momento a mão grande de Sasuke foi pressionada contra a boca de Sakura.

Ele simplesmente não queria ouvir as _juras_ de amor da mulher! Sakura ao menos percebeu aquilo, pois o nó em seu ventre explodiu numa onda violenta de prazer, fazendo-a soltar um grito contra a mão masculina, enquanto arqueava seu corpo para trás.

Ao sentir a intimidade úmida da rosada apertar seu membro que ainda movimentava-se, o moreno finalmente chegou ao seu ponto máximo, despejando-se dentro da mesma. Os corpos suados caíram sobre a cama, exaustos enquanto tentavam recuperar seu folego.

Sasuke descansava sua cabeça sobre a barriga pálida da rosada. Suas mãos ainda estavam repousadas sobre o quadril, enquanto que seu peitoral movimentava-se ao ritmo de sua respiração contra a intimidade úmida e quente da mulher.

Sakura sabia que o Uchiha nunca dormia com ela, mas naquele noite por culpa da bebida que tivera tomado e o cansaço que abatia seu corpo após um ato tão prazeroso, o mesmo já começava a fechar as pálpebras lentamente. A rosada apenas começou a lhe fazer um carinho na cabeça, vendo-o sorrir de lado ainda de olhos fechados.

- Eu te amo! – Ela sussurrou docemente, descendo uma das macias mãos para a bochecha do mesmo, onde acariciou com delicadeza. Ao final de tudo aquilo ela ainda continuava a amá-lo, engolindo todo o orgulho que uma mulher tem em desejar um homem só para si, apenas para tê-lo uma misera noite ao seu lado. Porque sabia que não poderia viver sem ele! Porque sabia que nunca o teria inteiramente para si, por isso sustentava-se apenas com seu corpo que a fazia sentir coisas nunca antes vistas.

Recolhendo sua mão, a rosada virou a cabeça para o lado, fechando os olhos na tentativa de adormecer. Logo sua respiração foi ficando mais leve, enquanto acomodava-se melhor entre os lençóis. – Sei que sim... – Foi o que Sasuke sussurrou bem baixinho contra o umbigo da mulher, exibindo um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios finos.

Ele poderia muito bem ter se levantado naquele mesmo instante, catado todas as suas roupas e ter saído rapidamente pela porta principal da casa, e ela ao menos iria perceber. Mas sem saber exatamente o porquê, Sasuke apenas acomodou-se melhor sobre a barriga lisa da mulher, decidido a aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento, imaginando á desculpa qualquer que daria para sua adorável esposa.

E daquela forma, os dois dormiram durante toda a noite, encobertos pelo calor um do outro. Apreciando o perfume que cada um exalava. Deixando por um momento todos os problemas que os cercava de lado.

**The End**


End file.
